Sorpresa navideña
by otaku-xan
Summary: Una desaparicion, 2 largos años, pueden desencadenar muchas cosas en un guerrro dragon, un reencuantro en vispera de navidad, Dos chicos y un mismo sentimiento Chack...Lemon inspirado en Nakokun


Bueno aqui les traigo mi especial de navidad en una nueva categoria y una pareja que me encanto, tambien para decir que hay LEMON...se podria decir shota..y pues...el lemon es un poco raro..solo dire a parece un dragon en escena asi que no se ustedes se arriesgan a leer, acetp de todo, menos comentarios ofensivos, si donde opinen, que no les gusto, pero todo de buena forma

Sorpresas navideñas

Muchas personas podían decir que el tiempo hacia cambiar, pero para el, que había vivido mas de 1500 años era una metáfora que muy poco se acercaba a su persona, pues con tanto tiempo no habia cambiado mucho, si no todo lo contrario había reafirmado todo lo que el era, pero en esos momentos, ese tipo de asuntos no eran los que rondaban su mente, si no, un simple adolescente desaparecido.

Así era un adolescente desaparecido llamado Jack Spicer, el genio del mal, un simple chiquillo cuando lo conoció, pero que ahora realmente desearía tener ante su presencia, pues una vez que este había desaparecido, todo se había tornado muy extraño, no le era muy difícil recordar, cuando se dio cuenta, cuando el pelirrojo de piel de porcelana había desaparecido, después de un extraño encuentro que había tenido con los monjes xaolin.

Flash Back ( 2 años atrás)

Ese día se había activado un extraño shen gong wu con muy poca utilidad xan thi yii, que consistía en convertir en todo lo que tocaba en dulces, realmente un wu sin mucha utilidad practica, pero por un extraño impulso había ido, encontrándose a los monjes contra Jack, que a su parecer estaba diferente a lo normal, pues tenia un extraña mirada, no la tipica confiada o de niño mimado, si no seria y decidida, pero no estaba seguro sobre que.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Jack no fue a reclamar el wu, si no fue a ver simplemente a los monjes, mientras estos destruían sus jackrobots, había pensado que finalmente se le había roto algún tornillo al chico, pero en ese momento no lo vio venir. Después de ese día el pelirrojo no volvió a aparecer, se habían activado 5 wus en los 5 meses que no se había preocupado demasiado por el chico, pero este no daba señales de vida, por lo cual envió a sus cuervos, enterándose de un extraño acontecimiento.

Jack había abandonado su casa, dejando todos sus robots en ese lugar, algunos se mantenían activos para mantenimientos, pero el resto estaban tirados en desusos, pudo estimar por la información de su cuervo que el lugar llevaba meses desabitado y eso simplemente no le había gustado, pues un extraño peso se había sentado en su corazón.

Fin flash back

-y esos 5 meses se volvieron en 2 años…-realmente se encontraba fastidiado, muy poco habitual en el. Había pasado mucho tiempo de esos dos años buscándolo desesperado, el pensaba que no existía motivo detrás de ello, pero cuando se puso a analizarlo, realmente se sorprendió, pues estaba tomando demasiado en serio el asunto de Jack desaparecido.

Durante esos dos años, no habían ocurrido muchas cosas sin contar el hecho que había derrotado a Aníbal Roy bean…aunque cada vez que lo pensaba mas se extrañaba, recordaba exactamente ese combate, estaban muy parejos, cualquiera podía haber sido el ganador, pero cuando la maldita habichuela había nombrados a Jack Spicer y lo que le hubiera gustado si Chase no lo hubiera tratado tan mal, una ira lo inundo a tal nivel, que solo se dio cuenta de sus actos cuando ya había matado a la Habichuela asquerosa, realmente se había sorprendido y el no era de las personas que se sorprenden muy a menudo.

Después de eso y muchas horas de meditación, logro llegar al meollo de todo esto, y era tan simple que se había enamorado de Jack Spicer, para este entonces ya lo había asumido, hecho que le costo meses, dolores cabeza y muchas otras cosas que en estos momentos no valían la pena, pues el simple hecho de asumir que le gustaba un simple chiquillo debilucho que para este entonces contaría con 16 años, no era su mayor aspiración, pero definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes, pero ya no podía hacer nada por lo contrario había movido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo, pero el chico definitivamente desapareció completamente de la faz de la tierra o había mejorado considerablemente…

Sinceramente con tanto revuelo un terrible dolor de cabeza lo había atacado y no había forma de poder sacárselo…aunque si pensaba un poco…

-…no puedo caer ante eso…-se auto reprochaba, pues estaba imaginando cosas con spicer y eso era demasiado no podía, aunque no le desagradaba, ya había caído muchas veces y en ese tipo de cosas no podía seguir, debía encontrar a spicer y pues reclamarlo, ya que era de su propiedad y de nadie mas.

Al tener 1500 años uno perdía cierto control del tiempo, pues un año mas o un año menos a el no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, aunque los dos últimos habían sido extremadamente largos, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta es que mañana era navidad un tipo de festividad que el no celebraba y la encontraba realmente entupida, regalos, fiestas, saludos, simples cosas que hacían los mortales, pero un guerreo heylin inmortal no se podía prestar a eso, si que no.

Aburrido por primera vez de su glorioso santuario, salio sin la compañía de ninguno de sus guerreros, simplemente a caminar y pensar. Sin que se diera cuenta horas después sus propios pasos lo habían llevado a la casa o mejor dicho mansión de Jack Spicer, aunque comparada con la suya, era una simple casa. Se auto reprocho por ser tan débil, iba a volver cuando vio algo extraño en la casa, había movimiento, distinto al que habitualmente detectaban sus cuervos o guerreros, era movimientos humano, por lo cual sigilosamente se acerco a la casa, ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Había vuelto después de 2 años de autoexilio, hecho que le había costado asumir, pero que definitivamente tenía que hacer, se había dedicado a estudiar y a aprender artes marciales y algunas otras cosas mas, realmente le había hecho bien, había crecido y su cuerpo había cambiado, a pesar de solo tener 16 años, sus padres ni cuenta se habían dado, de los estudios, de los reconocimientos, pero todo eso no se comparaba a los tremendos esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para no ser descubierto, por ninguno de los monjes o de los guerreros heylin, ya que no quería ningún tipo de intromisión o alguna cosa de otro tipo, pues a lo que fue y lo que era ahora, existía una gran diferencia, que o quería comprobar con sus enemigos del lado heylin.

Así era, prácticamente había huido de sus enemigos heylin, pues estaba aburrido de ser humillado, herido e insultado constantemente y después botado como basura, esos tiempos acabaron cuando desapareció de la vida de todos ellos, pero como había regresado, seria todo muy diferente, ya que realizo grandes investigaciones, para poder crear robots que contrarrestaran el poder heylin y de los wus, creando robots que dejaban en completa basura sus antiguos inventos.

En esos momentos se sentía nostálgico y miro el calendario, ya recordaba porque, era 24 de diciembre una época muy paradójica para el, ya que siempre espero pasarla con sus padres, pero estos jamás estaban…ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero era a otra persona a la cual anhelaba, pero que era inalcanzable para el. El poderoso guerrero dragon Chase Young. Desde que lo conoció siempre era lo mismo, en fechas especiales.

Siempre estaba pensando en el, incluso en esos 2 años, cada vez que sus guerreros se le acercaban, se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?, si siempre le había dejado en claro que era un simple estorbo y una deshonra para el lado del mal, cosa que en esos momentos seguía doliéndole, pero que ya había asumido completamente, ese hombre jamás lo iba a mirar mas allá que un simple gusano, su amorío de adolescente, quedaría como eso, simples sueños de un adolescente enamorado.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, ya que seguía con la ropa de viaje. Aun recordaba cuando era un chiquillo que venia a llorar a ese cuarto rojo con una cama y un armario negro…como había cambiado en esos 2 años, ya no se reconocía, incluso físicamente.

Cuando fue a estudiar robótica, matemática, física, electrónica y otras cuantas materias, en la mas prestigiosa universidad, Harvard lo habían mirado mal ya que era un simple niño, debilucho, llorón y extraño, pero al pasar el tiempo, todos lo miraban distinto, ya que tenia las notas mas altas, los mejores experimentos y se había vuelto atractivo con gran esfuerzo, ya que, había crecido alcanzado el 1.65cm, no era muy alto, pero mucho mas de su estatura anterior, ya no era delgaducho si no tenia un cuerpo delgado, pero firme, su piel a pesar de lo blanca que era había adquirido un tono mas rosáceo, mas saludable con el ejercicio, sus ojos seguían siendo grandes, pero se habían afinado, lo que encajaba en su rostro que había dejado de ser tan redondo, para lograr cierto aspecto ovalado, de un hombre, pero sin olvidar que era un adolescente, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosáceas naturalmente, simulando un leve sonrojo constante, que hacia verlo extrañamente adorable, y a todo esto se sumaba su cabello rojizo y ojos de igual color, lo que le daba un aire exótico muy peculiar.

Estaba casi contento con su aspecto si no fuera por esa peculiar cintura que se le había formado. La odiaba a muerte…recordaba las veces que lo habían confundido con una chica por la espalda cuando salía a los eventos estudiantiles…lo bueno es que habían recibido unos buenos golpes, pero no evitaba que se preguntara, por que había desarrollado tanta cintura he incluso fuera mas pequeño que el resto de los chicos de su edad que hacían ejercicio. Siempre le decían que parecía un lindo muñeco de porcelana al cual debían proteger, por lo frágil que se veía.

Como odiaba eso, furioso se saco el abrigo negro, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo a un par de ojos imperceptibles para el. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta rojo sangre, con algunas figuras blancas y unos pantalones negros, sin olvidar unos guantes negros que hacían a juego, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios rosáceos cuando abrió su armario, todo negro con una chaqueta negra, que tiempos aquellos, pero ya había crecido y había ampliado un poco el espectro de colores que utilizaba, los cuales eran negro, rojo sangre y blanco, igual no eran tantos, pero ya no era solo negro. Pensando en alguno de los planos para nuevos robots salio de su habitación para ir a comer algo, sin darse cuenta de los reptiles ojos dorados que lo miraban decorándolo.

-no pensé que en 2 años podías cambiar tanto Jack, ni te pareces a ese niño que conocí…realmente te ves mucho mas apetecible…-susurro mientras se relamía los labios.

Dentro de la casa. En la cocina

-al menos mande suministros antes de venir…-susurro, a decir verdad siempre estaba susurrando, porque su voz no era lo que digamos muy masculina…tu la escuchabas y podías decir que era la de un chico, pero era muy suave…muy de gay le habían dicho, pero eso en si no le afectaba, cuando lo era.- un chico de apariencia frágil, homosexual y de voz suave, sinceramente tengo todos los encantos de un perfecto uke…al menos no ando lloriqueando, pues no tengo pareja, novio, amante y nada parecido…si no, si seria un uke de pies a cabeza…algo de dignidad debo mantener…-se dijo mientras bebía su vaso de leche, que para ciertos ojos se veía sumamente sensual.

-me pregunto que estará haciendo el…según la información que manejo derroto a Aníbal roy bean…esa asquerosa legumbre…recuerdo cuando me ofreció ser su discípulo por ciertos tratos especiales…de solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos…maldita habichuela asquerosa…solo era un niño…que tipo mas asqueroso!!!!-grito sin poder evitarlo, tapándose automáticamente los labios-mejor tomo un baño, estoy muy alterado…-se dijo mientras se iba a buscar ropa…

Fuera de la mansión

-con esa tenia esa maldita habichuela, que bueno que la elimine, porque hoy probare a este perfecto chico, esperar 2 años es mucho para mi…además por el olor que tiene puedo asegurar que sigue virgen…e inocente e ingenuo…es algo que aun tiene muy presente…era obvio que sus compañeros querían poseerlo y el confundía ese simple hecho…ya pagaran esos malditos gusanos por intentar tocar las posesiones de Chase Young, guerrero Heylin., se dijo, mientras se escabullía por la oscuridad acercándose a su joven presa.

En el dormitorio principal

-…creo que estoy algo paranoico…-se dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto una polera de cuello formal blanca, se la iba a sacar cuando un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, tenia un extraño presentimiento. El NO estaba SOLO

Y eso no le gustaba, rápidamente se coloco la chaqueta, pues por esas cosas de la vida, sentía que no debía exponer su cuerpo, rápidamente abandono su habitación, para dirigirse a su laboratorio y sacar algún robot que le ayudara en esta extraña situación.-en estos momentos me arrepiento haber vuelvo antes de navidad…me esta dando miedo estar aquí…siento que algo malo me va a pasar….-se decía mientras avanzaba a su laboratorio. Estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar, unos simples pasos, cuando sintió como algo le acariciaba la cadera, fue un simple reflejo, el golpee que dirigió a quien estaba tocándolo tan descaradamente, ni siquiera era un chica, para que lo tocaran así, no era justo que siempre lo confundieran con una. Cuando sintió que tomaban su muñeca con fuerza, mas fuerte cerro sus ojos, no tenia intenciones de mirar a su agresor, por lo cual mas decidido dirigió su otro puño para golpear lo que fuera que estuviera delante suyo, pero nuevamente su brazo fue detenido, no era justo, se decía, por lo cual opto, por una salida, golpearlo con las piernas, así que con la elasticidad que había ganado en esos dos años levanto su pierna que si dio, con lo que el encontró como la cabeza, siendo soltado de inmediato, hecho que no desaprovecho corriendo inmediatamente a su laboratorio donde se encerró, aterrado.

-esto no me puede estar sucediendo a mi…-susurro aterrado, mientras buscaba raídamente algún robot, que estuviera en buen estado, aunque encontraba que la persona que estaba afuera, no era una persona ordinaria, si no todo lo contrario, era una persona experta en el combate, ya que en la oscuridad había prevenido casi todos sus movimientos, menos el de su pierna, esto se estaba tornando complicado.

Algunos robot se encontraban en condiciones, pero eso le daría el suficiente tiempo para escapar de su propiedad, había un pasadizo por el laboratorio que lo dejaba cerca del río que había, era una ventaja pequeña, pero lo era. Activo a sus jackrobot, y se fue por el pasadizo justo en el momento que sentía como explotaba la puerta de su laboratorio.

-este sujeto es realmente fuerte…esto se esta poniendo muy feo, mejor salgo de aquí…aunque afuera esta nevado…pero considerando mis posibilidades, prefiero enfriarme, que otro tipo de cosas…-se dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente, iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía en aquel pequeño túnel, eran varios metros, antes de salir del subterráneo, si es que salía vivo de esta, activaría de inmediato el sistema de vigilancia.

Podía escuchar las explosiones de sus robots, lo lamentaba después de tanto tiempo sin usarlos, pero si no salía de ahí, ni siquiera podría repararlos, pues tenia grandes planes para ello, gracias a la creación de mejorados software y piezas, pero eso no era importante ahora, el sujeto había descubierto la portezuela del túnel, tenia que apresurarse, ya que sentía que si lo atrapaba no seria para saludarlo. corrió lo mas rápido que le daban sus estilizadas piernas llegando a la salida a los pocos segundos, saliendo al exterior, siendo azotado por el frío congelante, pero eso no lo iba a detener, el iba a escapar de ese lugar costara, lo que costara…lo primero que debía hacer era ocultar su cabello, eso lo delataría rápidamente…

-mi gorro!!-recordó, en su bolsillo traía el gorro que siempre usaba, para ocultar su cabello rojizo, el cual se coloco rápidamente para comenzar a correr, debía bajar la cuesta y correr el valle y llegaría al lago, donde tenia un nuevo refugio donde…no recordaba que tenia exactamente, pero lo mas seguro es que le ayudaría enormemente.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado el esfuerzo que seria correr por la nieve, realmente era una proeza y mas para su pequeño cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder sin dar la batalla, eso si que no, no seria tan fácil atrapar a Jack spicer, eso si no que no, no por nada haba ganado el campeonato ínter universitario…

Realmente Spicer había cambiado en esos dos años, jamás había pensado que estaría persiguiendo al pelirrojo y este realmente estuviera escapando con ventaja, cada vez la sonrisa de satisfacción se acrecentaba en su rostro, pensando en el momento que lo atrapara, realmente disfrutaría tener entre sus brazos-eso lo puedes asegurar Jack…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y no era precisamente por el frío, por este pequeño evento se distrajo cayendo por la ladera, quedando completamente mojado, magullado y atrapado en las raíces de un árbol.

-solo yo puedo tener tanta mala suerte para quedar atrapado en una estupida raíz, maldita sea…-maldijo mientras intentaba por todos los medios salir, y los minutos pasaban y no lograba salir por ningún medio, realmente estaba empezando a asustarse.

-vaya…vaya...no pensé que atraparte llegaría a ser tan fácil Jack Spicer…-escucho una profunda, seductora y varonil voz provenir de su espalda y realmente no le gusto para nada, al parecer el nivel de miedo que tenia estaba provocando que alucinara, pues la persona que estaba persiguiéndolo no podía ser Chase Young, máximo guerrero Heyling, eso seria demasiado bueno y a la vez muy malo.

-eso debe ser, estoy alucinando producto del frío y lo asustado que estoy…-murmuro para si, para auto convencerse, pero una aliento que choco contra su oído lo hizo estremecer completamente.

-no estas alucinando Jack, soy yo…-pronuncio aquellas palabras con malicia, mientras sonreía malignamente, ya que el pelirrojo lentamente estaba volteando el rostro, permitiéndole ver mas de cerca aquel perfecto rostro de porcelana, sonrojado quizás por el frío, quizás por la carrera o quizás por alguna otra cosa, pudo apreciar el miedo, la incredulidad, y deseo, realmente le encantaban las reacciones de Jack

-Chase Young…-susurro débilmente, no podía creerlo, no podía pensar en nada coherente en ese momento…

-así es Jack y vengo por ti…

-vienes por mi?-pregunto totalmente incrédulo y asustado

-así es, dos años desaparecido merecen un buen castigo, no lo crees?

-castigo?-eso ya no le estaba gustando….

-así es Spicer….-antes que pudiera volver a escapar, lo abrazo contra su pecho y los hizo aparecer en su paraíso terrenal-y realmente deseo castigarte….-le susurro seductoramente el oído , haciéndolo temblar

-…-estaba totalmente sonrojado y no sabia que hacer o decir, aquellas palabras realmente lo habían dejado fuera de juego

-veo que no tienes nada que decir…así que procederé…-le susurro mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y aparecían esta vez en su cuarto, precisamente sobre la cama, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho mas al pelirrojo si era posible

-yo…yo…-muchas veces había soñado con este momento, pero de ahí a hacerlo realidad había una gran diferencia, para ser sinceros estaba asustado, jamás había estado con nadie, ni con chicas ni chicos era totalmente ignorante en todo sentido, miedo que obviamente se podía reflejar es sus hermosos ojos color rubie.

-no me temas Jack, han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años…-le susurro mientras acariciaba su caliente mejilla sonrojada, la cual se estremeció ante el contacto o quizás, por las ropas mojadas que traía puesta.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en aquella situación, tan irreal

-una muy buena pregunta, si me la hubieras hecho hace dos años, no la tendría pero ahora si la tengo…eres Jack spicer, mi mayor tesoro…

-…-esas palabras dejaron totalmente perplejo al chico, o había escuchado mal o estaba en el mejor sueño de su vida, no podía creer que Chase Young le acabara de decir que era lo mas importante para el, estaba diciendo prácticamente que lo amaba….su mayor sueño hecho realidad, su mayor anhelo, la persona a la cual mas amaba, le estaba correspondiendo…-d-de…de verdad?-pregunto temerosos, mientras lagrimas de felicidad se agolpaban en sus rojizos ojos.

-yo jamás miento Jack y lo sabes muy bien…-ese chico le había hecho cambiar en un ámbito que el había olvidado completamente.

-jamás pensé que iba a oír eso…-susurro, mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, dándole un aire completamente inocente y desvalido, cosa que provoco ciertas cosas en el cuerpo del guerrero dragón

-no deberías provocarme de esa forma Jack o yo no responderé por mis actos…-le susurro en el oído mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando espasmo de placer por el cuerpo del menor

-C-chase…-gimió levemente, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo para el, cada caricia, cada estimulo.

-me gusta que seas virgen Jack…-susurro contra los labios rosáceos del chico, antes de besarlo salvajemente. El comentario de por si, había hecho sonrojar mas, si era posible al pobre pelirrojo, que no cabía de si dentro de tanta alegría.

-…-sus gemidos eran acallados por la boca del guerrero dragón, que se encontraba ocupado acariciando su cuerpo con aquellas manos fuertes, pero a la vez gentiles, bajo su ropa, acariciando su vientre, haciéndolo estremecer de placer, se sentía demasiado bien, pero a la vez tan irreal todo aquello.

-no te preocupes, no te haré daño…he esperado mucho este momento y quiero marcarte como mío…-jadeo, cuando soltó aquellos labios hinchados y rojos, solo para poder respirar, ya que nuevamente los ataco hambriento, pero esta vez comenzó a sacar la molestosa ropa del pelirrojo, el cual no dejaba de moverse, por las descargas de placer que su cuerpo tan joven estaba sintiendo.

-c-chase…-jadeaba cada vez que el mayor dejaba por algunos segundos sus hinchados labios, no podía pensar nada coherente en ese momento, el placer lo tenia completamente cegado, hecho perceptible para el guerrero dragón, pues sus ojos reflejaban totalmente aquella turbación.

-realmente te desee estos dos años Jack…-gruño, mientras ansioso le quitaba la ropa, dejando la sonrojada piel expuesta y a su merced, quería hacer muchas cosas, pero si el pelirrojo era virgen, no aguantaría mucho tiempo el placer que le estaba proporcionando, por lo cual decidido, lo dejo completamente desnudo avergonzado aun mas al menor, ya que su penetrante mirada, se encontraba contemplando aquel cuerpo de 16 que lo estaba volviendo loco, tan perfecto y con aquel color que lo asemejaba tanto a un ser sobrenatural, con ese cabello, realmente Jack Spicer no tenia nada que envidiar a las criaturas mágicas mas bellas.

-por…favor, chase…ahhh-gimió el pelirrojo al sentir la caliente mano del mayor sobre su glande masajeándolo, torturándolo- por favor…-lloriqueo, quería a Chase dentro de el, ya.

-eres muy impaciente Jack…-exclamo antes de volver a atacar la boca del pelirrojo, sus manos se movían por la entrepierna del pelirrojo y su entrada. El chico estaba totalmente entregado a sus caricias-necesito que me escuches… antes…-gruño roncamente

-…-no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, se encontraba turbado, pero mantuvo su mirada centrada en aquel hombre, tan perfecto, varonil del cual se había enamorado.

-la única forma de que quedes marcado como mío, debo…puede sonar un poco escalofriante, pero…-titubeo, pero rápidamente la seguridad volvió a sus rostro y palabras- la única forma de marcarte como mío, es que te quite tu virginidad en mi forma de dragón…

-…-podía sentir la penetrante mirada sobre el, pero lo que había escuchado era algo de otro nivel, pero…un fuerte sonrojo se esparció por las mejilla del pelirrojo y la mirada de este fue a parar a cualquier otro lado menos a Chase, hecho que dejo desconcertado al chino. A pesar de lo irreal que sonaba la petición, el más de una vez había soñado con eso y realmente le daba mucha pena, llegar a admitirlo seria demasiado vergonzoso.-esta….bien…-susurro bajito, demasiado avergonzado para mirar los penetrantes ojos dorados de Chase

-…-realmente no pensó que seria tan fácil que aceptara su petición, pero si comenzaba a unir piezas, el sonrojo, la mirada que lo rehuia, solo podía significar una simple cosa…Jack había pensado en eso mas de una vez y una sonrisa maligna se coloco en sus finos labios-ya veras Jack…-empezó mientras se acercaba a la oreja del pelirrojo-como tu sueño erótico se hace realidad- y pudo sentir como el chico bajo su cuerpo se tensaba completamente

Con su magia chase se libro de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo ante el joven pelirrojo que no le podía sacar los ojos de encima, senita como su ego se fortalecía, ya que aquellos ojos rubí lo miraban con admiración y mucho deseo, ese chico realmente lo hacia actuar como otra persona y siendo sinceros, no le molestaba mucho si era solo con el pelirrojo.

De la nada apareció un aceite con un fuerte olor…

-que es..eso que huele…a…chocolate…- jadeo entrecortado Jack, mientras las expertas manos del chino acariciaban todo su cuerpo

-es algo que facilitara las cosas…-susurro simplemente, mientras sus manos se impregnaban de aquel aceite con olor a chocolate, sin aviso alguno un dedo entro en la virgen entrada de Jack que se tenso completamente dejando escapar un gemido de dolor-tranquilo….- el menor simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se aferro a la ancha espalda del guerrero heylin, para el, era un sensación extraña y levemente placentera, pues le dolía bastante.

El dedo dentro de su cavidad se movía lentamente, realizando movimientos circulares, hasta que un segundo dedo se le unió, podía sentir como entre ambos intentaban hacer espacio, abriendo y cerrado, el dolor cada vez era menor y el placer, inundaba su pequeño cuerpo, gemía contra el oído del mayor, el cual cada vez debía realizar mayores esfuerzos para no hacer suyo al pelirrojo de forma salvaje.

Los rojizos ojos de Jack se estaban llenando de lagrimas por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, para entonces ya tenia en su interior 4 dedos del guerrero que se movían de adentro hacia fuera, con movimientos circulares, si seguía así se vendría antes de que chase lo hiciera suyo.

La visión que le daba el pelirrojo era realmente erótica, todo su cuerpo sonrojado bañado en sudor, sus ojos levemente abiertos cegados de placer, sus mejillas completamente rojas con lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, su boca entre abierta, dejando escapar suaves gemidos y pequeños rastros de saliva que viajaban por su cuello hasta su pecho que se movía rápidamente para coger algo de oxigeno y las caderas que se movían, pidiendo aun mas, eso realmente era mas de lo que todos los amantes que había tenido le habían dado, ya no podía resistir mas, tenia que hacer suyo a Jack o se volvería loco. Saco del interior del menor sus manos el cual protesto con un adorable puchero, masajeo con aceite su adolorida excitación, y la posiciono en la entrada del pelirrojo tocándola levemente con la punta, provocando leves jadeos por parte del cuerpo mas pequeño.

-chase…-escucho jadear al pelirrojo en su oreja, lo que lo alentó a forzar aquel pequeño espacio que aprisionaba con fuerza su miembro, era un sensación embriagante, sentía los gemidos de Jack ante el dolor que el miembro le provocaba, pues sus dedos no se comparaban a su miembro y de una sola embestida se introdujo por completo en el interior de jack, el cual soltaba mas lagrimas de sus ojos, aferrandose con fuerza a su espalda, era una sensación enloquecedora, pues las cavidades interiores de Jack estrujaban con fuerza su miembro de una forma abrazante que le hacia perder el control realmente el chico era estrecho.

Espero algunos minutos para que aquella cavidad tan estrecha se acostumbrara a la intromisión, para después comenzar a entrar y salir lentamente, de forma tortuosa para el, ya que necesita aumentar el ritmo, pero si lo hacia terminaría lastimando demasiado a Jack, por algunos minutos lentamente aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

-chase…mas rápido…-jadeo el pelirrojo mientras su cuerpo se movía al vaivén de las embestidas que azotaban a su joven cuerpo, petición que fue aceptada con gusto, pues al aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza Young toco el punto sensible de Spicer-ahhhhhh….-el cual arqueo su espalda de forma dolorosa, por el profundo placer que sintió al ser tocada su próstata, ese movimiento dejo totalmente satisfecho a Chase que con ojo calculador volvió embestir a ese mismo punto, provocando espasmos parecidos al cuerpo del menor, del cual las lagrimas brotaban libres, una imagen realmente erótica e inocente.

Llevaban solo algunos minutos con este ritmo, cuando sintió como el cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzaba a temblar producto del orgasmo que se avecinaba y el no podía acabar en su forma humana debía hacerlo en su forma de dragón y eso seria bastante complicado considerando que debía salir del chico trasformarse y volver a introducirse en aquel paraíso del placer.

-Jack…debo parar para poder trasformarme en dragón…-hablo lo mas fluido que podía en esos momentos, donde su cuerpo estaba lleno del placer que le otorgaba el cuerpo del menor.

-h…-hazlo…dentro…-jadeo, mientras aferraba sus largas piernas a la cintura del guerrero, de ninguna forma se iba a separar del mayor

-te puede doler Spicer…-intento hacerlo entrar en razón

-hazlo!!!-grito mientras los espasmos del orgasmo cada vez se hacían mas fuertes

-…-no hubo respuesta, y simplemente comenzó a trasformarse, ya que sabia que no alcanzaría a terminar de trasformarse cuando llegara al orgasmo y no quería que Jack pasara mas de lo necesario con su forma de dragón, sus huesos crujían para reacomodarse, uso mas magia de lo normal para que la trasformación fuera aun mas rápida.

-ahhhh…-escucho como el pelirrojo chillaba por el dolor que sentía en su interior, pues en su forma de dragón su miembro era mas grande, grueso y áspero que en su forma humana, sentía como algo caliente corría por el interior de Jack a pesar de que este, intentaba no dejar salir sus gemidos de dolor, mordiéndose el labio inferior pero las gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos eran prueba inequívoca.

-lo siento….-se disculpo con su voz grave y siseante, al escuchar esto Jack simplemente abrió sus ojos que mantenía fuertemente cerrados, para regalarle una gran sonrisa al mayor que quedo totalmente perplejo

-no..no es nada, si puedo estar por siempre contigo…-respondió de forma rasposa, antes de aferrarse al cuerpo escamoso de Chase y arquearse, viniéndose entre los vientres de ambos-ahhhhhh

-…-las paredes se contrajeron de forma dolorosa alrededor de su miembro, provocando que se viviera dentro del chico, que gimió nuevamente de dolor, ya que su secreción le escocia las heridas que le había provocado al trasformarse en dragón. Fue tan violento el orgasmo que callo en cima del chico por alguno segundos antes de volver a su forma humana y salir lo mas cuidadoso del cuerpo del pelirrojo, el cual aun temblaba producto del orgasmo y del dolor-Jack…-susurro, para que la mirada del chico se dirigiera a el, podía ver el dolor, pero una inmensa felicidad expresar aquellos ojos color sangre- te puedes mover?...-pregunto serio y como respuesta recibió un no con la cabeza, al parecer no era capaz de modular respuesta por el dolor, ya que observando Spcier tenia las piernas juntas y bajo este una considerable mancha roja.

Algo dentro de su pecho se acongojo al verlo así tan lastimado y sin reprocharle nada, por lo cual con sumo cuidado lo levanto entre sus brazos y lo llevo al baño donde tenia todas sus hierbas medicinales, las cuales lo sanarían en menos de un día, mientras caminaba sentía el temblor del cuerpo mas pequeño, las lagrimas de dolor y la sangre que se impregnaba en su cuerpo. Como si fuera una pieza de cristal lo deposito dentro de la tina, la cual rápidamente comenzó a hacer efecto, se iba a retirar pero la suave mano del pelirrojo agarro la suya con fuerza, como si se fuera a ir para siempre

-no me dejes…-susurro con la voz rasposa, sin esperar nada mas se introdujo en la tina y lo acuno sobre su cuerpo, esperando que aquel chico de piel de porcelana lo perdonara, por haberlo lastimado tanto-te amo chase…y feliz navidad-susurro aferrandose mas al cuerpo del guerrero, quedándose dormido por todo lo que había sucedido en aquella noche.

-jamás pensé…que este tipo de fechas me traerían una de mis mayores felicidades…nunca te dejare Jack spicer, te haré inmortal y estaré en tu lado por la eternidad…-susurro, mientras acariciaba aquellos rojizos cabellos y el 25 de diciembre se hacia paso en aquello fría noche, dando un nuevo comienzo al guerrero dragón y al pequeño genio del mal.

Fin

Feliz navidad y que les regalen todo lo que quieran...cosa que a mi no me van a regalar xD


End file.
